Go with you
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Leon no consigue su vida sin el hombre que tanto creyó odiar; existir se convirtió para él en una taza vacía.


**Go with you**

Hace mucho tiempo él no encontró la diferencia entre un día y otro. Había intentado llevar una vida plena, saludable y correcta. Una vida que la sociedad catalogaría "Normal" para un hombre de treinta y nueve años.  
  
A su edad no ha perdido mucho de sus encantos. Bien, sigue atándose el cabello a una coleta fina, pero ahora está notablemente más largo que antes. Se afeita todas las mañanas y sigue trabajando como detective, con algo menos de vigor, por supuesto. Recordaba que siempre su sueño había sido convertirse en un representante de la ley, e incluso, al crecer aún realizaba su labor con el mismo entusiasmo cada día.  
  
Su asistente y mejor amiga, Jill, le aseguró que acabaría casándose con una mujer hermosa y viviría de su jubilación hasta el fin de sus días. Ingenua.  
Eso no pasó, y Leon supo que jamás pasaría. Lo que el mundo no sabía, y aunque sabiendo jamás llegaría a entender, es que su vida cambió inexplicablemente cuando pisó por primera vez el PetShop.  
  
Le sacaba de quicio la suspicacia e historias increíbles del Conde D, pero pasaron los meses, y al pasar los meses también pasaban los años mientras se frecuentaban sus visitas a la tienda de Chinatown. Incluso cuando no estaba en servicio, él no pudo dejar de ver casi a diario a su atractivo motivo de visita. Sí, se hicieron amigos íntimos con una rapidez que ni siquiera pudo captar el agudo sentido femenino de Jill.  
Leon creyó que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con D. ¿Qué acaso él no era casi inmortal? Entonces no había ninguna prisa. ¿Para qué hacer hoy lo que puedes dejar para mañana? Nunca le dijo a D lo que sentía por él, cuando su corazón necesitaba, gritaba y lloraba por hacerlo, su cabeza le recordaba que tenía un empleo y prestigio que conservar.  
- Te has ido...  
D lo había dejado. Ciertamente le salvó la vida aquel día cuando Papa D casi acaba con él pero... ¿de qué sirvió si el precio que pagó fue su propia vida? Jill le aseguró que D había sido asesinado ese día en la explosión y por esa razón nunca encontraron su cuerpo.  
- Te has ido dejándome tan solo un recuerdo y este sentimiento que me está matando poco a poco.  
Leon se negó a creer todo aquello, el sabía que D vivía en algún lugar porque él lo vio, lo vio incluso después de la engañosa explosión, y eso, era algo que Jill y el resto de las personas que lo llamaron "Loco" cuando no descansó ni un segundo por encontrar su cuerpo, no sabían.  
  
El navegó en un barco hecho de nubes junto a D y sus mascotas en forma humana. El sintió a D, sintió su calor estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo de despedida. Sus labios llamarle al oído "Mi amor". Y él, en ese momento tan confuso, en ese momento que no entendió lo que pasaba, ni siquiera fue capaz de responder ninguno de sus abrazos, palabras de amor y lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llora? Antes de cualquier movimiento, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, D lo empujó fuera del barco intensificando su llanto ante el grito de dolor y rabia de Leon mientras caía.  
¿Qué pasó?  
Lo que pasó luego, es eso, ese es el resultado. Un hombre incapaz de rehacer su vida ahogado en su solitaria habitación de soltero. El cielo en ese momento plasmó su estado de ánimo regalándole unas gruesas gotas de lluvia que chocaron contra el cristal de la ventana.  
- No sabe cuanto desearía un poco de su té, imbécil.  
  
No recordaba con exactitud el momento en que había empezado a hablar solo. Tal vez lo hacía con la esperanza de que D pudiese escucharlo, esté donde esté. Su amado después de todo no es normal, el es un Kami. Y, aunque Leon nunca supo con detalles las características de esa raza, creyó ya haber visto suficientes en el Conde D.  
  
Se había enamorado con locura de esa criatura maravillosa. No tenía sentido seguir con esta vida mediocre, una vida que se basaba en los recuerdos, una vida en la que su amor lo había atado a D. Muchas veces, cuando sus esperanzas disminuían significativamente, pensó en suicidarse. Pero no, no había sido capaz de terminar con esa vida que seguía latiendo gracias a esa pequeña esperanza, a la diminuta esperanza de volver a verlo.  
  
_"Keiji-san, Keiji-san"_  
  
Cuánto deseaba escuchar esa dulce voz una vez más, por lo menos solo una vez. Entonces fue cuando lo entendió. Lo entendió tan perfectamente bien que se hubiese atrevido a pensar que la solución había sido susurrada a su oído por el mismo Conde D. Su revolver aún descansaba en el sofá. Esa cosa, que seguía siendo utilizaba sin ningún otro objetivo más que el deber, lo llevaría hasta D.  
  
Apuntó el arma hacía su cabeza. Así la muerte sería mucho más rápida y nadie tendría el suficiente tiempo para salvarle la vida. Lo último que sintió fue quemarse levemente con el calor del arma al disparar, al instante sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo al igual que el resto de sus extremidades. Cayó en un mundo frío y al mismo tiempo calido, como la sangre que brotaba sin control de su cráneo.  
  
Un sonido ensordecedor le aturdía. Parecía una voz chillona gritándole al oído. A su alrededor escuchó conversaciones que duraban solo tres segundos antes de ser reemplazadas por otras. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero intentó poner la mayor atención a las cosas que oía.  
  
"¡Hijo mío!"  
  
"¡Abuelo! ¿Realmente eres tú?"  
  
"Tía Marian, ¿Dónde estoy?"  
  
"¡Hermano mayor! ¡Tengo miedo!"  
  
"jugaba con unas velas y..."  
  
"Te advertí cuando eras un niño que no fueras a nadar solo."  
  
"No vi el auto llegar, entonces..."  
  
Dejó de oír cualquier cosa. El chillido insoportable desapareció sintiéndose acogido por dos brazos delgados y unos labios calidos presionaron con suavidad los suyos. Abrió los parpados dibujando una suave y débil sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Usted me ha hecho esperar tanto tiempo, mi amor. El té empezaba a enfriarse.

**Owari**


End file.
